Li Dian's Nuzlocke Challenge
by Warrior4Life
Summary: Li Dian's best friend Yue Jin disappears so suddenly that the Shanghai Region is in an uproar. Due to that, the Region goes into a Nuzlocke, and Li Dian starts his journey during these dangerous times searching for his friend. Along the way he makes rivals, friends, and learns how precious life can be and how easily it can be taken away from you. Rating may change.
1. Episode One: Nuzlocke Start

**Pokémon X Dynasty Warriors Nuzlocke Challenge 1**

 _ **Author Note: Until I get PokéHunters back on track, I'm going to try and take on this Nuzlocke writing challenge that I figured I can do to pass time. Besides, not many people use Li Dian. First time I played him I struggled for a bit, but soon got the hang of him being slow. My go-to character is obviously Zhao Yun.**_

 _ **Now, before EVERYONE gets upset with me, yes, this is a crossover, but I decided to keep it under Dynasty Warriors. This was all random! Seriously, I put all 83 names of the playable warriors on cards, flipped them over so I couldn't see them and randomly chose who will be who.**_

 _ **This is a story I have written for fun. Please don't hate me for it. It will be rated T for now, but it may change. Again, this has all been randomized in regards to the people used, so I had to improvise on a lot of them.**_

 _ **This is a literal three-way story with Li Dian and his two main rivals: Ma Chao and Wang Yi. Usually everything will be in Li Dian's P.O.V (or Point of View).**_

 _ **Let me know if you see any spelling mistakes please, and let me know what Pokemon you would like to see Li Dian use.**_

* * *

 _ **Nuzlocke Rules…**_

 _ ****-If challenged to battle (in the case of rivals and the mainstream Pokémon games) you must battle those who challenged you, regardless of the situation.**_

 _ **-Must catch one Pokémon from each route or new place. Failure to catch one will result in not getting one for that route. You cannot catch the same Pokémon twice (Species/Dupes Clause).**_

 _ **-If a Pokémon faints, it is considered dead and must be released (or in this case a "grave").**_

 _ **-Must nickname your Pokémon to form deeper emotional bonds.**_

 _ **-Nuzlocke starts when the "player" receives Pokéballs.**_

* * *

 **Shanghai Region Nuzlocke Challenge Episode One:** _ **Nuzlocke Start**_

 _Li Dian's P.O.V (He has his scarf still, but is in a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans, and blue tennis shoes)_

I stared blankly at the screen in front of me. My fingers twitched in anxiety to the words of the reporter. "…missing. Elite Four member Yue Jin is nowhere to be found within the league and many speculate that he has left the league, leaving the note that he is turning down his position and left before anyone has seen him. The League has hastily put inferior trainer Zhong Hui to fill in his spot while they finish the paperwork to promote Eighth Gym Leader Guo Jia into the Elite Four. More at 11."

And the screen went black. My hands felt cold and my breathing was restricted.

"Why? Why did he leave?" I asked out loud. The sound of my voice echoed through the empty halls of the house. Yue Jin is my best friend who worked so hard to get to where he was in the League, and now he disappeared!? I don't understand that at all!

I shakily stood up. The Pokémon Professor Xu Shu called me earlier today to say that he had a Pokémon for me finally, and I was about to start my journey, until I was told to turn on the TV and watch the breaking news. I was about to call Yue Jin about me finally starting my journey, but now I doubt his phone would work if I did call- or that he'll answer it.

I ran my hand through my hair. This is way too much! My best friend went missing and no one knows where he went. Why would he leave? Was the League too much? Why didn't he call me and tell me? There are so many questions I don't have the answer to that it hurts. I pinched the ridge of my nose and closed my eyes. Why did he leave? Where did he leave to? What was the cause for him to leave? When did he leave? I opened my eyes again.

"There is no way I can get the answers standing here. I'll go on my journey and look for that moron! Alright Shanghai Region, throw your worse at me!"

As I turned to open the door and walk out, I pulled on the handle and walked into the door, smashing my face into the wooden frame. I covered my face with my hand. "Well played Shanghai… well played."

I believe it stopped me to remind me about my bag. I went over to the table and picked up the heavy blue backpack. I readjusted the blue scarf around my neck and pulled my gloves out of my pockets. I had already packed for the first week of my journey with 24 water bottles, and food that would last 3 days if I got hungry enough after Xu Shu called me. I'm hoping it'll at least get me to the next town.

I unlocked the door and proceed to go outside. "I hope I have everything! Town map, water, food, vitamins, scarf, gloves, shoes…" I looked down at my feet and sighed with relief. I always seem to forget them. Okay, got all those. I got my Xtransceiver around my wrist and a silver metal band around the same arm. "Guess I have everything… thankfully."

I lived at the bottom of a large hill where at the top rested the house of the Pokémon Professor in Langhe Town. And it was a long walk up to the top.

"Wow, Li Dian, I didn't expect you to be the first one here." The surprised voice came with a raised eyebrow. "Are you that ready to go on your journey?"

"I've… prepared… for the worse…" I was still panting. I ran up half way and walked the rest. And if my journey is going to be like this I should probably eat something soon… I lost so many calories.

"I'm afraid you're in a much bigger challenge Li Dian. I'm afraid I called you a little too early because I just found this out. The Shanghai Region is currently in a Nuzlocke."

"Nuzlocke? What's that?" I asked. I followed him to his lab.

"It's where you can only catch one Pokémon per area and that the battles are to the death. It's a brutal rule, but sometimes the regions of this world have to go through at least one every ten years. I'm afraid ours has come."

"I recall you work for two regions. Are they under a Nuzlocke as well?"

"In the Yijian Region yes. And no, not yet but I hear that they may be soon. Here we are Li Dian."

He waved his arm in front of a table. On it rested three Pokéballs.

"Inside each of these Pokéballs holds a Pokémon that beginner trainers are given. Your friend Yue Jin put in a good word for you to start a journey before he mysteriously left."

Oh, so that's how I was moved up on the list. There was a long waiting list and Xu Shu could only get so many at a time.

"I'm expecting someone from the Yijian Region, an experienced trainer, to come by and pick one up too. He'll have a Rapidash as his only Pokémon but as a welcome to the Shanghai region, I figured it would be a good welcome gift, if he comes early enough. A third is coming today as well. You were first so you get first pick."

I guess it pays to be early! Sweet!

"There are three choices. A water type, a fire type, and a grass type. Choose wisely. They are Totodile, Tepig, and Bulbasaur in that order."

I picked up the first one and threw it into the air. A little blue croc came out in the blinding light. "I'm guessing this is Totodile right. I'll take him." I fist pumped the little guy. "We're in for a ride little buddy."

Xu Shu rolled his eyes. "Nuzlocke rules state to nickname your Pokémon, as to develop deeper emotional bonds with them. Nuzlockes were created to wreck everyone both mentally and physically. What would the Totodile's nickname be?"

I gave it some thought. "Oh wow, I'm unprepared for that. Okay, how about Kaitang? Your full name would be Kaitang Shou which means ripper. How do you like it?"

The Totodile just gave a toothy grin. "Sure thing boss! Name's Kaitang. Call me Shou. Cause I'll put on a show whenever you send me out to battle!"

"I like your spunk little guy! This is going to be great!"

"May I kindly remind you that this is a Nuzlocke challenge you're facing. Some Nuzlockes have it so strict that once you lose you can't retake it from that region. You would be required to move."

"Then I'll go to Yijian if that's to happen. But I don't plan to lose anyone so soon."

"I sure hope so, for the sake of your Pokémon and your mental state. I wish you luck." He handed me a belt with five Pokéballs and a Pokédex. The belt itself was blue and the Pokédex was a cool blue color. I took them. "You have Pokéballs now, which means your challenge officially starts."

He walked me out. I decided to keep Kaitang out of his Pokéball while he was still small. The little guy had a lot of energy. I was thinking ahead for our next stop until Xu Shu stopped me. "I should at least help you. This may be more than I should, but a close friend of mine named Zhao Yun is an experience trainer and an excellent mentor. He had the luck of not entering a Nuzlocke for his first journey but he has been on countless others since, including the Nuzlocke. Tell him that I sent you to him to help you. I'll call him ahead of time to let him know you're coming. He'll be out in a field most likely training another student and his own Pokémon outside of Aguamine City. But the closest place you can catch a Pokémon would be Route 1 outside of Langhe Town."

He pointed toward the start of where Route 1 was. It was a simple road that was lined with trees and it went straight to Aguamine City.

"Alright Professor. Thanks for the advice. Let's go Kaitang, I'm ready to go." He jumped onto my arm and held on as I ran toward that same direction as the Route. I felt the professor's eyes on me the entire time for a short while.

And it might not have been in my best intention to run down that hill…

* * *

 _Wang Yi's P.O.V (Imagine her being in May's outfit minus the bandana and its dark blue and purple)_

This is it! This is my time to become strong! I walked up the hill that the Pokémon lab rested on and where the Pokémon Professor was. Professor Xu Shu called me to let me know that I was one of three lucky people to finally get their starter. I left only recently, but I was training myself for the long journey I'll have. My stamina was as good as it'll get and my endurance to the weather was better than an average person's.

"Ah, Wang Yi you've arrived rather quickly. You must be excited since you have been waiting for the past 2 months. I do apologize for calling you so late, but now I must tell you some devastating news. As you know, this region is in a Nuzlocke, which means certain rules apply."

"I know the rules of a Nuzlocke Professor. I'll be just fine." I replied to him.

He sighed. "You and another both said that. Oh well, you are the second to show up, there is a Tepig, a fire type, and a Bulbasaur, a grass and poison type. The young man that was just here had chosen the water type Totodile." He showed me two Pokéballs on a table. I already had my choice picked from the start. I grabbed the dual typed Pokéball and released the Bulbasaur inside.

It looked up at me with glittery eyes. "What's wrong, you look like you're going to cry?" I turned toward the Professor, slowly reaching out to touch the young Pokémon.

"I'm afraid that one has been used by too many abusive trainers, I'll admit. She's been scared of male trainers for such a long time that she'll just run away from them. I had the trainers who abused her called on and they had their trainer's license removed from them." He explained.

I could see how that would be a suitable punishment. Pokémon abuse is a big penalty that could mean jail or trainer license removal. It would be on their record and everyone would be very reluctant in giving them another Pokémon. All Pokémon under their care would then be released to other, kinder trainers or back into the wild after being cared for by, usually, an elderly person.

The Bulbasaur came forward and touched her nose to my hand. I rubbed her head. "Nuzlocke rules state to nickname my Pokémon I remember. I'll name you Ivy, okay little one." She nodded shyly. Poor little thing.

Xu Shu handed me a black belt with five Pokéballs attached to it and a crimson Pokédex. "This device will record all the Pokémon you met and it will tell you about the moves your Pokémon knows and the nature they have. I hope it helps you out in this journey." I wrapped the belt around my waist and placed the Pokédex in my navy blue bag.

"Thank you Professor." I picked Ivy up slowly. She was still getting used to me. "Don't worry. All those trainers who had Ivy before must have expected her to be strong at the start. I'll actually train her and that will make her stronger throughout our journey."

"Best of luck to you Wang Yi. Not many people survive a Nuzlocke. If you fail, you will be exiled from the Shanghai region. Seeing that this is your first journey though, may I recommend a mentor to you? His name's Huang Zhong, and he lives on Route 2, on the left of Aguamine City."

"My thanks Professor. Have a nice day." I bowed and walked out. I was headed towards Route 1.

"My lady, I do apologize ahead of time if I do not fit your standards." Ivy spoke in a low, gentle voice.

"I said I would train you, and I plan to do so. A Nuzlocke is a painful way to go about a journey, but I do not plan to lose you so easily. A friend might help you come around. My guess is that you have a Docile nature, don't you?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

"That's what I thought. Route 1 is very close. We should be able to catch a new friend there."

"I will do my best, my lady."

"I know you will."

I hugged her tightly and we walked silently down the hill towards Route 1.

* * *

 _Ma Chao's P.O.V (Imagine him in a green muscle shirt with black shorts and green and white tennis shoes, gold gloves, and a green visor. Imagine him with any color hair you want, but I think its short blonde hair)_

The boat came to a stop at the port sooner than everyone thought it would.

I could feel my blood starting to pump. A new region, a new journey, this is living life to its fullest!

I looked around for a person with black hair and a white lab coat. Then I saw him. The Pokémon Professor for the Yijian and Shanghai Regions. Professor Xu Shu.

"Yo, Professor. There you are." I yelled up at him.

He flinched due to my loud voice. He smiled and waved. "Nice to see you again Ma Chao. How was your journey in Yijian?"

"It was great. I've never been to a Region that had so many islands before so I got used to travelling by sea a lot. I'm glad I got over my boat sickness though. I'm not a water person."

He chuckled. "I do remember that. You also told me you wanted a challenge. Currently the Shanghai region is in a Nuzlocke, and I don't think you need me to go over the rules."

"Nah, no need to explain." I told him. "I've been in one before, that's why I keep my Rapidash with me everywhere I go! It was the only one from my original team to survive that region." The thoughts of the Duyi Region still ruin my life.

"I understand that the Duyi Region wasn't the nicest in picking when they were going into a Nuzlocke. So many talented trainers with powerful bonds with their Pokémon had their lives crushed when it happened. Zhao Yun, you, and Xiahou Dun were lucky to have had experience with Nuzlockes before it happened. It was a very abrupt call on their part. Now, since you entered a new region I am required to give you a new Pokémon to begin your travels here and to upgrade your devices for this region. You are the last to show up out of the three, the other two just starting their journey, so you have the Pokémon that is last." He handed me a Pokéball. "This is Tepig."

I released it. "Hey there little buddy. I'll call you Zhurou. Name's Ma Chao, nice to meet you."

"Hey." He said. That was all he said, but I could tell that he was a Quirky natured Tepig. He was ready to go!

"And here are your upgraded devices. I wish you the best of luck Ma Chao."

"My thanks Xu Shu." I picked Zhurou up and placed him on my shoulder. "You said that Zhao Yun's in this region over the call, right? Where is he?"

"He's training Guan Yu's son Guan Ping, but I also sent one of the new trainers to him as well. He should be at the Training Hills that are right from Aguamine City." He pointed over to a simple road. "That road leads to Route 2, which is left from Aguamine City. Follow it, you might be able to catch up to him before he leaves."

"Thanks for the advice man. I'll see you later." I waved at him and headed toward Route 2.

* * *

 _Li Dian's P.O.V (Route 1, surrounded by trees)_

I was seeing black. Nothing but black. "I… can't… go on…" I panted.

I was an idiot to run down that hill. I didn't even make it past the sign that said Route 1 until I got tired.

"Go on… without me… Kaitang…"

"Hey loser, I think you're exaggerating."

"Says the mon who rode my arm down that hill! Do you not know how out of shape I am!?"

"Pretty out of shape would be my guess." I found out that he was an Adamant natured Totodile that was impetuous and silly. He laughed at me tripping over a rock and running into a tree, which left us where we are now.

"Ya think!"

"I don't think, I know, now let's go get a new friend!"

"I am so not walking! I'll army crawl!" I caught my breath. "On second thought, I'll suffer and walk." I managed to get up, only having to do three push-ups while I was at it. "This journey is going to get me into shape."

"Quick, over here boss! I found a Pidgey!" Kaitang pointed.

I quickly ran over there and looked into a bush. It was a young Pidgey and it looked up to us with big curious eyes. I unclipped a Pokéball and gently tapped it against the Pidgey. I let it rock three times and heard it click.

"Whoohoo! We caught a new friend. Its name is Comet!" I sent out the little and it looked up at me. It then flew up into my hair and nested there. "Hi there Comet." I said to it.

It chirped in hello, and nested deeper into my hair. "You like it up there? Alright you can stay there. Our next order of business though is to train in this Route. Kaitang, you're going to need some extra levels. You ready for this?"

"You know I am." We fist pumped.

"Then let's get grinding!"

*Cue awesome rock instrumental music*

*One grinding session later*

"Hey boss, look what I found." Kaitang said as he picked an item up and brought it over to me.

"Huh, looks like some odd stone." It was a round oval shape and it was the color of amber. "Oh well, I'm sure it'll sell for something, don't you think?"

"May be to someone who works with jewelry boss. You can give it to the woman behind you too." I turned my head to see that he was right. She had short black hair, blue earrings, a simple dark blue and purple shirt with purple fingerless gloves and dark blue shorts. She had a Bulbasaur in her hands and she was looking around. May be for her first Pokémon.

I looked to the odd stone, then back to her. "Um, I'll hold onto it for now." And I placed it into my bag. "Let's head off to Aguamine City."


	2. Episode Two: Meeting Friends

**Pokémon X Dynasty Warriors Nuzlocke Challenge 1**

 _ **Author Note: There may be hints of Yaoi, but nothing too hardcore (I'm horrible at romance) and that there are many "episodes" planned for fluff! If any of you get confused over the layout of the Shanghai region I apologize ahead of time. I'm trying to follow the normal aspect of the Pokémon regions in the games. To give a feel on how it will seem like though: It'll have a more pronounced storyline with two opposing forces. That of Team Nova and Team Star.**_

 _ **Please, if any of you can, if you want me to make another Nuzlocke- or Pokémon- based story with the Dynasty Warriors, let me know so I can start planning it!**_

 _ **I apologize for not uploading very regularly. I will try to get four more chapters in with this story after this one!**_

 _ **Any questions, comments, or concerns, please leave them in the review section below.**_

* * *

 **Shanghai Region Nuzlocke Challenge Episode Two:** _ **Making Friends**_

 _Recap: The three new trainers: Li Dian, Wang Yi, and Ma Chao have all received a new Pokémon from Professor Xu Shu. In the case of two of them, it was their first Pokémon, and the third a gift upon his arrival into the Shanghai Region, which is currently locked into a Nuzlocke. Li Dian has gained a new friend named Comet and found an odd stone of amber. All three have different reasons for their journey: Li Dian's is a quest to find his missing friend that disappeared, causing the region to go into a Nuzlocke. Wang Yi's is a journey for strength. Ma Chao's is looking for a challenge._

* * *

 _Li Dian's P.O.V (Past Route 1)_

I never went past Route 1 during my time in the Shanghai Region. Only because Yue Jin promised to come back when I finally get my own Pokémon once he was able to. So I waited. But he never showed up, and when I got a call from Xu Shu, I was so happy that I was going to call Yue Jin and tell him. But since he disappeared, I doubt he would pick up the call if I did.

So, when arriving in Aguamine City, I was met with many sights, colors, and sounds that I never saw or heard before in Langhe Town. There were a lot of people and it was just one huge place with a big fountain in the center.

Comet was in my hair and chirped happily at the scene. He had a Gentle nature and was such a sweetheart. Kaitang was on my shoulder. While they were both small, I figured they wanted to see the world just as much as I do, so I kept them out of their Pokéballs as much as possible. Comet was at level 11 and Kaitang was level 13. I figured that we should be prepared for everything. Besides, I was nervous about losing anyone. If I do, it'll be on me, and me alone. These Pokémon, my friends, are counting on me to make sure they survive this Nuzlocke. I'd rather be over leveled than everyone around me than be under leveled and have no chance at winning. Better safe, than sorry.

I headed toward the fountain. While I did that I looked at how much money I had on me. To say the least, not much. I had enough for about 5 potions, and an antidote. May be one more Pokéball. During our training Comet found a Great Ball, which was pretty sweet. As we neared the fountain a flash of green went by me and I turned just in time to meet the eyes of another trainer.

He had a green ribbon around his head and dark brown hair that spiked out and over to the right side of his head. He wore a loose green jacket over his right shoulder, a black tank top and had black pants and dark green tennis shoes. He looked muscled and in shape and prepared for a journey. He had a tiny blue bird on his left shoulder. A Ducklett I came to know. His eyes were a bright hazel color.

As fast as he appeared he was gone in a flash, his jacket trailing behind him like a green cape. I swore he had a small earring. When I turned to look for him all I saw was several people walking across the street, with no sign of him anywhere.

"Who… was that?" I whispered out loud.

"I don't know," Kaitang spoke. "But I didn't miss the power that emitted from him either. If he asked for a battle that would be trouble for us."

"You're telling me. I'm glad he didn't." I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding. "He seemed to be someone that I don't want on a bad side." I continued to the fountain.

There was a single man sitting there, holding a box of fishing poles. The fountain had a sign that said "Do Not Feed the Pokémon". Right next to the man was a can of corn.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" I asked him.

He looked up at me with tired eyes. He pointed to the fountain. "The city officials are planning to take down this old fountain behind me. This fountain was here since I was a kid and it was always filled with Pokémon from Magikarp to Feebas, and even Basculin. But now, since some idiot put up that sign there, no one's been taking care of these little guys." He pointed to a bunch of blue ducks. "Those Ducklett come here to feed on the fish Pokémon that come into this fountain. But there is none since they all starved to death."

I cringed at the word death. So those are what those blue birds are called. "What's with the box of fishing poles?"

He looked down at the box. "They were just given to me by some random person. He just said hand them out."

"They look old."

"Don't remind me. These things won't even catch a Magikarp, they'll break into two." He said, taking one out. "I know good fishing supplies, and none of these are it." He put it back into the box.

"I see. Well, okay then. I'll let you get back to that." I walked away slowly.

"You eyed that trainer in green didn't you?" He brought up. I swallowed thickly.

"Well I wouldn't put it that way, I just made eye contact with him then he was gone."

"His name's Guan Ping, he's the son of a famous trainer named Guan Yu who recently left him with a friend named Zhao Yun, who's a reclusive trainer himself. They can be found at the Training Hills just right of here." He pointed to the direction. Then he pointed to the other direction. "That direction takes you to Route 2." Then he pointed behind him. "And that road leads to Route 3 and to Zhenhuo City."

"Zhao Yun." I repeated. "That's the guy the professor told me to see. To the right you say! Thanks man." And I left him, running toward that direction. "Have fun with what you're doing."

I dodged a lot of people, Kaitang gripping onto my shoulder as I ran. "You're getting faster boss."

"Oh you think so? Thanks!" I smiled. I had my eyes closed.

"Watch out!" And would've went into a free fall off a steep hill if not for the person grabbing my hand and pulling me back. It was a strong, calloused hand that wasn't too gentle or too rough. "You almost went down that steep hill."

I turned to look at my savior to see the trainer in green. Guan Ping, Zhao Yun's student! I chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about that man. It's just that I've started this journey when the Shanghai Region's in a Nuzlocke, and that I'm looking for a friend of the Professor's named Zhao Yun. Do you know him Guan Ping?"

"Yeah, he's my mentor and my father's friend. But, how do you know my name?" He raised an eyebrow. He was about 5'9'' in height, so he was two-three inches shorter than I was.

Again, I chuckled nervously. "Um, some guy sitting in front of the fountain that was giving away these old fishing poles. Name's Li Dian, by the way!"

"I hope you didn't take any." He said and started to walk away. He motioned me to come. "If you need to see Zhao Yun I could bring you to him. But I'm not sure for how long. I got my starter Pokémon today this morning and we were preparing ourselves for our journey."

"He's going with you?" I asked. Guan Ping nodded.

"I'm not really into the Pokémon League's challenge yet. At least not right now. I only have Zhui, Jing, and Dalie. And I have yet to train them. This journey would be more like training for another one. I need more stamina and a feel for what training my own Pokémon would be like. I need to know how to do it right."

I was struck to hear that he had three Pokémon, which was one more than I had. But I figured that he was right in a sense. I wouldn't have thought about it that way. I just nodded. "Um, about that guy giving away fishing poles. What was that about?"

"I can't say for sure, but Zhao Yun says that those rods have tracking devices in them. There's a group out there called Team Star trying to lock down a certain Pokémon from legend. I just take Zhao Yun's word and stayed away from him. How he knew my name though worries me." He looked behind him cautiously.

"Now that you mention it, if both of you never talked to that guy then how did he know that Zhao Yun was a reclusive trainer?" I wondered aloud. "That's odd."

"I just went close enough to catch Dalie here, but stayed far away from him." He petted the Ducklett on his shoulder. "I always wanted a Ducklett."

I smiled. "My first Pokémon was Kaitang Shou here, you can call him either though. And then the first Pokémon I caught was Comet here in my hair." I pointed to my hair. When Guan Ping looked he laughed.

"That's an odd place for a Pokémon to nest." He continued to laugh.

"Very funny kid, but Comet's level 11 and is ready for more training."

"Your little friend's asleep, so I doubt it." Guan Ping laughed again.

I rolled my eyes. "You win this round kid."

His Ducklett was calmly sitting on his shoulder and spoke with a low, quiet voice. "That man hadn't been there as long as he keeps saying he has. I can claim that Zhao Yun was right though, he was a part of Team Star that was told to track weak trainers. The reason he didn't give you a rod was because he must have knew that you were strong."

"I wouldn't have taken one from him in the first place." I told Dalie. Then a thought crossed my mind. "Hey, where did you find your Pokémon?"

Guan Ping looked at me in the eye. "Professor Xu Shu brought three Pokémon to Zhao Yun's place and I was to choose one. The choices were Treecko, Torchic, or Mudkip. I chose Treecko, who I named Zhui. Then I went to Route 2 to catch Jing, which is a Growlithe. I was coming back from shopping for supplies when I met Dalie. I went back there because I missed some things and now I'm returning to Zhao Yun."

"Oh wow, he must have been busy today. I mean Professor Xu Shu! He was in his lab this afternoon giving three other Pokémon to me and two others. I couldn't tell you who they were but I did see a woman today who had one of the choices I was given: a Bulbasaur."

"I understand that the Torchic went to another young girl named Bao Sanniang. The Mudkip was given to the last person since he was the last to show up at the time. I'm not sure if they picked them up yet though." Guan Ping looked toward the sky and behind us again. "It's getting dark, stay close, these hills could be dangerous."

"Oh, like that random steep hill you saved me from falling down. I'll watch where I'm going from now on Guan Ping." I joked. THUMP!

"I meant the random trees that are all over the Training Hills Baka*." Guan Ping snickered.

"You win this round… again." I rubbed my sore face. "Kaitang, Comet, warn me next time."

"Um, none of us can see in the dark very well." Kaitang said. "And Comet's asleep still."

"There's plenty of light left. The sun's just setting!" I yelled, flailing my arms towards the horizon. "Keep your eyes open Kaitang!"

"Sure thing boss." Kaitang sweatdropped.

"Oh, hey Guan Ping, would the Training Hills be counted as a new area to catch a Pokémon in?"

"If you haven't yet before then yes, you can catch a Pokémon there." He continued to look behind him. His pace has slowed down considerably I noticed.

"Sweet, you hear that Kaitang! We may be getting a new friend soon!"

"That's what I like to hear boss!" He said. "We can also go to Route 2 for a fourth."

"Don't count your Pokéballs just yet." Guan Ping said. "You don't know if you're going to catch them or not. They can be killed just as easily as a trained Pokémon, although trained Pokémon are harder to beat."

That made my flinch. That sudden reality. This is a Nuzlocke now. It had been when I took my first step with Kaitang. It could've ended back at Route 1 when we were training. Guan Ping noticed my sudden quietness. He must have figured he said something wrong.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that to dampen your morale."

"Eh, oh no it's alright. It's just that, this is a dangerous game all of us new trainers are dealing with, and I don't want to lose anybody." I sighed. "I, just forget at times that this is not game. This is life or death, and my Pokémon's lives depend on what I choose to do."

Guan Ping nodded his head. "I can relate to you. Zhao Yun said that a Nuzlocke ends when someone beats the Champion. And that it's only applied to trainers just starting and to the veterans of that Region."

"Has he done a Nuzlocke before?"

Guan Ping only nodded. "He told me that the first time he was in a Nuzlocke was when he didn't know he was in it. We as the starting trainers have it easy when we are told that we are in a Nuzlocke. But if you win enough or become famous enough no one tells you when you enter a Nuzlocke. Zhao Yun lost a dear friend in a brutal manner that he doesn't bring it up often, but he is reminded of that same friend every day. It's almost a taunting haunt that tells him that he failed that friend. He never loses you know, the way he lost that friend wasn't even a fight was what my dad told me, and that Zhao Yun should have never lost that friend."

I cringed. "You mean, by unfairness? How?" I asked.

Guan Ping shook his head. "There are plenty of enemies out there to make. Some want to destroy you no matter what, others could just be there for the sake of rivalries. Zhao Yun has both. But the majority has it that all of his enemies want to destroy him without any second thought. It was an unfair battle in itself, and far too brutal for it to be considered a battle. That trainer was arrested soon after for it. He forced Zhao Yun into the battle for the sake of killing that Pokémon. There are some trainers out there that have safety from a Nuzlocke, and most of them enjoy the fact that they can kill another trainer's Pokémon."

"Did the League give him something as compensation for the death of his friend?" I was almost scared to ask. I let go of the breath I was holding when Guan Ping answered it.

"Yeah, they did. But Zhao Yun turned it down only due to the fact that he claimed that nothing can replace a friend long lost. There wasn't anything they can do to make him change his mind. Zhao Yun has little to no temper, but when he's provoked, he's a dangerous enemy. My dad battled Zhao Yun countless times, and even during Nuzlockes, Zhao Yun would show mercy enough to not kill the Pokémon he was fighting. But this incident caused such a panic that everyone in that Region wanted to appease him some way or another, to no avail. He wouldn't be moved."

I haven't met this guy yet, and I was already nervous about meeting him. And this story was interesting to me. As the sun disappeared we made it to a reclusive little house at the bottom of the hill, overlooking a great lake in front of it. The full moon was shining on the peaceful waters. If this guy had a view like this every night then I could see why he would be reclusive.

"Here we are. Would you like to stay the night Li Dian? You wouldn't be able to get back to Aguamine City by midnight." Guan Ping offered.

"Thanks man. I'll take you up on that. I guess we'll catch new friends tomorrow." I looked toward Kaitang to see him sleeping on my shoulder. Guess he was tired after today. "We're going have to get plenty of sleep. I get the feeling that something big is going to happen tomorrow though." It was a gut instinct, but it worried me.

Guan Ping didn't inquire my meaning. He just nodded. "I feel that exact same way Li Dian. You're not alone."

And he opened the door, letting me in first. "Zhao Yun, Professor Xu Shu sent someone to you. His name's Li Dian."

* * *

 _Wang Yi's P.O.V (Route 1, dusk)_

Dawn to dusk, and dusk to dawn. A never ending cycle. Ivy collected fallen sticks and by experienced standards, she made a small camp. I made a small fire and blew on it. I was camping out in Route 1. I decided to take it slow since this was a Nuzlocke. I wasn't timed or anything. My first journey into this world and it'll be a rough one. Am I prepared for this? I can't tell.

Ivy has seen a lot more than I have because of her past and being owned by many trainers before me. She gives good advice. She also leveled up quite a few times because we were training on this Route all day. I didn't want to be too under leveled.

We recently caught a new friend: Rifle the Wurmple, and he was a bashful nature. He blushed when praised by either Ivy or me.

"A few other Pokémon on this Route would taunt me and call me pretty worm. Only because my species could evolve into Beautifly or Dustox. It's a random occurrence based off of personality." He told us. "And whether or not that I liked being called that I still blush." He was a cute little thing and was glad he was my first encounter here.

He was level 3 when I caught him, and now he was at level 6. That's when we decided to set up camp. He was resting across from my shoulders, with Ivy in my lap. I was leaning against a tree. I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle a yawn.

After this, the best plan would be to go to Aguamine City and go west of it for Route 2. That's where the Professor told me to go. Then there was Route 3, the Training Hills, maybe we could catch or get a Pokémon in Aguamine City, then its further north to Zhenhuo City and to the first gym. If all goes well I could possibly have a team of 5 by the time I reach the gym. And even then, there were the famous Flower Fields on both west and east sides- both considered to be two separated areas due to drastic differences. That could be a full team of six, and one in storage for me at Professor Xu Shu's lab. Maybe two if Zhenhuo City has a Pokémon I can catch.

But it's always a possibility. To get to the west side of the Flower Fields I would have to go through Route 4 and then into Florma Town. For certain there is a Pokémon to catch in Route 4. If all goes well, that would be 3 in storage.

I heard both my Pokémon start to snore. I looked out into the full moon and sighed deeply. Tomorrow's another day. I'll worry about everything then.

* * *

 _Ma Chao's P.O.V_

I threw the Pokéball up into the air and caught it again. My experience came through today before dusk fell and the moon came out. I have four Pokémon on me now. My Rapidash named Blitz, Tepig named Zhurou, a Weedle by the name of Hariyari, and a Zubat named Lightinja. Sure, water type trainers can come out of nowhere and soak me, but until that time comes I'm not too worried about it.

It was getting dark out, so I started to set up camp. I released all of them.

"Is there a reason why we are going to the Professor's lab after he meet with us on Route 2?" Blitz asked me. I pet his head.

"Apparently there's this new trainer who I'm supposed to be meeting and helping on her journey. Zhao Yun could wait, I'm sure. He's been a recluse for a year now after the Tiandong incident, but I know for sure he'll be Guan Ping's mentor and will teach him the ropes. Let's just hope they move slowly so we can catch up old friend."

"Do you know anything about this new trainer master?" Zhurou asked, chomping on an Oran berry.

"I know she's a young girl named Bao Sanniang. And for doing this Nuzlocke to make sure she's safe Xu Shu will put a good word for me for the Battle Tournament."

"And that's our goal. If we complete this Region than that'll be ten League wins, then we can participate in the Battle Tournament." Blitz said in earnest. "We already know that Guan Yu was asked to compete, and Zhao Yun turned the offer down, opening a spot for the tournament."

"Will we be good enough for it?" Hariyari asked shyly. She was still nervous about being caught.

"I'll be training you soon Hariyari, or if you're not up to it, then I can send you to Xu Shu's lab." I said. She shook her head.

Lightinja fluttered from tree to tree, setting down any berry he could find into a pot I put out.

"We'll be feasting tonight! I've never seen so many berries! I'll be sure to pick good ones!" He chatted.

I had a fire going and was currently setting up a tent when I heard noises from behind me. I turned on my heel to avoid a flying piece of wood to the face.

"Whoops, sorry mister." A voice sounded through the trees. It sounded like a young girl's. "I'm afraid I don't know how Xun can bring down those branches with so much force." She came out of the trees. She wore a light green jacket with a horizontal striped red and white shirt, a short green skirt and black leggings with dark green gloves and tennis shoes. "My name's Bao Sanniang."

I turned fully to her and smiled. "You're the new trainer I'm supposed to be picking up, couldn't wait could you? Name's Ma Chao." I held my hand out.

"You're Ma Chao, like, the Splendid Ma Chao?" Her eyes glittered in excitement. "Oh wow! It really is you! You're like, super famous!" She took my hand in hers and shook it vigorously.

I cringed at the nickname. No one's called me that in months. "Sheesh." I exclaimed. "You win one Master contest and you're named for life." I returned the handshake. "Don't go ripping my hand off now!"

"Sorry! I'm just really excited." She said letting go. "This is my first journey. I was told to wait for you but I just couldn't! I'm sorry!" She bowed.

"Hey it's fine. Look I know how you feel, I was the same. I was mentored by Huang Zhong with three others." I laughed at the thought of my first day. I acted so much of the same way as Bao Sanniang that I almost ran over the old man on my way out of my hometown. "I'm about to eat with my team, are you willing to join us?"

Her eyes glittered. "Sure thing! Let me get my stuff first!" She ran back from where she came from only to come back, carrying a spring green bag in one hand and a Pokémon in the other. She set her stuff down and held up the Pokémon. "This is Xun! He's my first Pokémon and my partner." The Torchic stared at me.

"If we ever encounter a water type trainer I guess we're both getting soaked." I smiled at the small Pokémon. "Nice to meet you little guy. Name's Ma Chao. That over there is my partner Blitz, Zhurou, Hariyari, and Lightinja." I pointed to the respected Pokémon as I named them off. "This is a new Route, so you can catch a new Pokémon."

She raised an eyebrow at me in confusion. "Well yeah I can. But the thing is…" She looked to the ground nervously. "I, didn't receive any Pokéballs from the professor. I ran down to Route 1 so quickly that I forgot."

"Well the Nuzlocke doesn't start until you get Pokéballs so…" I was cut off.

"Nuzlocke? What's a Nuzlocke?"

My eyes widened. The only reason Xu Shu wouldn't tell a new trainer that they're in a Nuzlocke was that if the rules didn't apply to them. Was she immune to the rules now that the initial calling of the Nuzlocke passed?

"Well, I guess the rules don't apply to you. But I guess I'll give you the short version of what it is." Lightinja continued to pluck berries from the trees and place them in the pot. It was overflowing at this point. "Just after I save our dinner!"

* * *

 _Li Dian's P.O.V_

I was drifting off to sleep. I met the veteran trainer Zhao Yun and he was not what I thought him to be. I was expecting some older looking man but instead he was rather feminine, calm, and collected. He was pretty cool. Xu Shu did call him and asked if it was possible for him to mentor me, seeing as Guan Ping was training in this region to perform better in the next. Honestly I wish I could do the same, but I have to find Yue Jin.

That moron was out there somewhere, but I didn't know where. Comet was sleeping in my hair still and Shou was sprawled on top of me. I didn't get as far as I wanted to, but Zhao Yun's advice was still running through my head. _"If you're in a Nuzlocke you can't rush. It'll put a mental and physical strain on you and your Pokémon and you will do poorly. It's best if you take your time. The League isn't going anywhere."_

I really wanted to say that it was collapsing. With Yue Jin gone the region was more or less in an uproar about it. Not to mention that they were going through paperwork for it.

I sighed and tried to get to sleep. I didn't want to worry about anything until tomorrow. ' _Something big is going to happen.'_ I thought, ' _I can feel it!'_

I opened my eyes when I felt sunlight hit them. I looked at the window that had a lovely view of the lake.

"No, no, no, no, NO, _NO!_ " I said repeatedly, my voice raising in every repeat. "I-I didn't sleep yet! Screw you sun! I'm not done with yesterday yet!"

* * *

 _ **It's going to start picking up! Something big is going to happen. Now that Li Dian has met his future mentor and his traveling companions the stage is set. Ma Chao has taken Bao Sanniang under his wing and Wang Yi, although she had a slow start, will soon meet her own mentor. But two teams are emerging, and for what cause?**_

*Baka = Idiot, or stupid.


	3. Episode Three: Willow Me This

**Pokémon X Dynasty Warriors Nuzlocke Challenge 1**

 _ **Author Note: Even though this is a Nuzlocke based off of Pokémon game settings, please view this like the Anime or like one. The Anime-like features include travel companions, etc.**_

 _ **P.S.: *Important thing I forgot to add in the first chapter: A Nuzlocke ENDS when a Trainer "whites/blacks out", and then there is a choice whether or not they continue if there is Pokémon in their PC or at their current Professor's lab.***_

* * *

 **Shanghai Region Nuzlocke Challenge Episode Three:** _ **Willow Me This**_

 _Recap: Li Dian's team remains the same with Kaitang Shou the Totodile and Comet the Pidgey. He is currently with Zhao Yun and Guan Ping, his newfound travel companions. Wang Yi has gained a friend in Rifle the Wurmple, and is currently still in Route One with her starter Ivy the Bulbasaur and Rifle, and will be on her way to meet her own mentor. The veteran trainer Ma Chao has met up with his own student, a young girl named Bao Sanniang, who is immune to the Nuzlocke settings. The stage is set, and the curtain arises on the following day._

* * *

 _(With two shadowed characters- One is an older gentleman while the other is a young prodigy)_

"Master Lu Meng, are you sure Team Nova will be in Aguamine City? I'm not saying you're wrong or anything, but it's not like them to make the first move doing anything."

"They picked up their pace Zhu Ran." The older gentleman, Lu Meng, scratched the ears of his Glameow. It purred in response. "And we have to be prepared to stop them from interfering with our plans."

"To catch the great winter bird right?" Zhu Ran, the younger of the two, had his arms crossed and was hanging upside down on a tree branch. "The one that the boss wants to catch? Wouldn't it be better to catch the legendary bird Pokémon in, oh, I don't know, in _heights?!_ Where it's _cold?!_ The only place where it's actually logical to think about catching the Pokémon would be at Mt. Bing."

"And where to you suppose Articuno would be at Mt. Bing? You already know that Team Nova looked up and down that mountain and there was no sign of it."

"It was too cold to reach the higher altitudes." Zhu Ran shot back. He dropped out of the tree and landed on the ground. His Fletchinder followed him with a cry and landed on his shoulder. The black haired teen was lean and fit. He had one hand to his hips. "Besides, the best man Team Nova had for the job at the time didn't make the cut exactly. And I'm sure they still don't."

"You don't know that for sure Zhu Ran. In fact all we know is that they had a massive recruitment number as oppose to our own. That's troubling. Now it's best to be prepared for the fight at hand."

"We're already in a Nuzlocke for the new trainers and some of the veterans. What more preparation do we need?"

Lu Meng sighed and allowed his Glameow to wrap itself around his shoulders. "Be vigilant young one. You don't know if this meeting is going to go smoothly or not."

"They are not sending a high ranking General, Master Lu Meng. I think we're good."

"Not necessarily. For all we know, they could be sending Huang Gai on a secret catching mission to the West Flower Fields, or, gods forbid, Xun Yu to Luga Town to perform some task that would eventually get an extreme lead on us like last time."

"Highly unlikely seeing as Xun Yu is friends with the eighth gym leader Guo Jia and he frequently goes to Luga Town himself for reasons unknown." Zhu Ran sighed and lowered his gaze towards the currently sleeping Aguamine City. The sun rose steadily up behind him. "Either way, come what may Master Lu Meng, my Fletchinder is ready for a fight."

* * *

 _Li Dian's P.O.V (Zhao Yun's house in the Training Hills, early morning)_

"Will you get up now?" Guan Ping poked me in the back of the neck. I scrunched my neck up in response.

"Didn't you hear me yell at the sun? I'm not done with yesterday yet!" I pulled the covers over my head. Zhao Yun and Guan Ping rose with the sun. When I asked what time it was I was told it was 5:57AM. And in my mind I was like, "haha, screw you all I'm going back to bed." In retrospect I wasn't asleep in the first place though.

"Don't you want a new friend? You can still get an encounter. Just make sure it's not a tree this time." And Guan Ping left me curled up in my blanket. I felt like a total newbie just lying there. With a growing headache though I got up and ran my hand through my hair- to get it stuck in the mess that was a bed-head.

"… Did I forget my hair products back at home…?"

* * *

Alright, I managed to get up and get dressed before lazily walking out into the living room. I felt like collapsing, I was so tired.

"You didn't sleep last night Li Dian?" Zhao Yun asked in mild concern. I nodded my head. I didn't trust my voice. He handed me a glass of water. "Drink up, breakfast should be done in a few minutes, then we should be getting to Aguamine City shortly after words."

I took the cup of water graciously. My throat was parched. I _was_ screaming at the sun… "I still need to get an encounter for this place. I need to know what the first gym will have as their type. Or where the first gym even is."

"North of Aguamine City there is Route 3, and on the east of that is the East Flower Fields. You can't get to the West Flower Fields until you get to Zhenhuo City, which is further north of Route 3. Zhenhuo City is where the first gym is at." Zhao Yun took a sip of his tea. "Daqiao runs the gym there. It's a Fairy-type gym. But before you challenge her you should probably rack up some experience. Route 4 is on the west of Zhenhuo City and that leads to Florma Town. And the east of Florma Town is the West Flower Fields."

"Why is there an East and West Flower Fields?" I drank down the glass of water. Zhao Yun placed a plate of food before me, and refilled my glass.

"The dramatic weather conditions separate the two fields. The West Flower Fields are close to Waterwell City, which is famous for their water spots. The air from the west, more importantly from Mt. Bing, send cold air to the east, where the West Flower Fields are affected by it climate-wise. It has low level Ice types, which are perfect for dealing with one of the Elite Four members." Zhao Yun took another sip of his tea. I was munching on a bagel. "The east though is more or less unaffected by the cold climates from the west. There is an invisible line between the east and west. The east is a warmer climate which stay moderately the same in winter while the west gets bitterly colder. Waterwell and Huoson City are pretty much immune to the cold for how warm it is. The warmest place in the Shanghai Region is further north from Zhenhuo City, past Route 5. That would be where the second gym is."

"Battle City is right next to that same place, isn't it?" Guan Ping asked, eating toast. "That's where they offer prize Pokémon that don't count as a Nuzlocke encounter."

Zhao Yun nodded. "That's right. Battle City is north of Stinguo City, and that's where it's mostly desert. Route 5 is more forest in nature compared to Route One, but it's smaller than the Wingg Forest all the way out west."

"Is the majority of the region in the west?" I handed Kaitang an apple. Comet was pecking at the seeds and fruit bits Zhao Yun laid out in front of him. "And is it _that_ cold?"

Zhao Yun nodded his head. "I hope you brought a jacket, but then again it won't be needed until we get to Waterwell City. After that the closest city in the east would be the next one over which would be Stealmine City, and it is bitter cold there. Stealmine Cave is a lot warmer than the city. I wouldn't worry about it until then, alright."

"How do you know so much about the region?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Did he already travel this region?

"I've traveled this region before." And that was it. "And I know a lot of the League members personally. I have a map if you need it."

"Usually a new trainer gets a map before anything. Did you not receive one Li Dian?"

I sheepishly looked at Guan Ping and rubbed the back of my head. "Um, yeah I forgot it on my way out along with my hair products. My bad."

Guan Ping sighed. "You're a Baka." And he handed me his own. "I could get another copy on our way out of Aguamine City, I know where they're at."

"Thanks man." I looked over to the open window. I jumped a little when I saw a large bird sitting on the window still. "W-what's that Pokémon?" I took out my blue Pokédex and it scanned the large bird.

" _Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon. Upon evolution, this Pokémon leaves its flock to live alone. It can be highly aggressive, persistently attacking even larger foes in spite of illness or injury."_

"A S-Staraptor!"

"It's Zhao Yun's Staraptor. It's very powerful and has a lot of experience." Guan Ping also looked at the Predator Pokémon. "I think I gave it a nickname when I was younger but I forgot it now."

"You called him Star Razor." Zhao Yun quipped. "And he would always carry you into the sky whenever you called him that."

Guan Ping shivered. "Eh, don't remind me sensei."

I just looked over to the Staraptor. Would Comet get that big? I would hope so.

"We should probably be heading out. Li Dian, you have to catch a Pokémon still here in the Training Hills. You may want to go out and do that now while you can."

"Oh, right!" I scarfed down the rest of my bagel and water. "Thank you for reminding me sensei. I'll be sure to do that right now." And I left the table. "Let's go Comet, Kaitang!"

But the feeling about something big was about to happen kept coming back to me.

* * *

I walked outside and took a deep breath of fresh air. It was crisp and cool, like it just rained the other night. It was great. There was also the sunrise across the lake, so the scenery was just lovely.

"Okay Kaitang, Comet; we're going to make a new friend today. Let's be sure to catch them!"

"Sure thing boss." Kaitang began his search. Comet was overhead circling areas where there could be a Pokémon.

"Found anyone yet you guys?" I asked as I looked under a bush.

"Nothing boss." Kaitang called, followed by a chirp from Comet, probably saying "not yet".

I moved some branches aside and came to face with a shrew. A Sandshrew to be precise. "Um, hey there little fellow." I reached behind my back to retrieve a Pokéball from my belt. "Um, what gender are you?"

It looked at me with a puzzled look, then dashed toward another bush. "Hey! Come back! I was only chitchatting! Kaitang, use Scratch on the Sandshrew!"

Kaitang lunged for the Sandshrew, who rolled up at the last second. It hardly did any damage.

"Oh crud, I don't want to kill it with Water Gun, so… Kaitang, use Bite."

Kaitang went back to the Sandshrew and bit it. It still didn't do as much as I wanted it to. The Sandshrew scratched Kaitang once but curled back up again.

I was too busy trying to gauge how much health the Sandshrew had until Comet chirped rapidly into my ear, "Throw a Pokéball now!" I was mildly surprised to hear Comet speak, but unclipped a ball and tossed it to the Sandshrew. Kaitang flipped backwards and landed on his feet, taking on a stance in case the Sandshrew decided to come back out. It clicked once…, twice…, Click!

"Whoohoo! We got a new friend guys!" I picked up the Pokéball containing our new friend. "Now let's see your stats." I scanned the Pokéball with my Pokédex. It was a female Sandshrew, so I named her Willow. She had a Bold nature, so she was pretty confident of her abilities. She also had a good defensive stat.

Comet chirped happily. "Oh hold on a minute! You spoke a second ago so don't just go back to chirping like nothing happened!" A raised an eyebrow at him. Comet tilted his head to the side in a quizzical look.

"Um, Li Dian do you have trouble remembering voices?" I turned behind me and nearly jumped two feet into the air.

"Tā mā de!*" I yelled. "Don't. Sneak. _Up. On me!_ "

Guan Ping laughed gently. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. But your face was priceless!"

"I'm sure it was I nearly jumped out of my skin! Didn't Zhao Yun ever tell you to not sneak up on your companions?"

"Not really. But I guess you'll have to get used to it. So what's your new companion's name?" He pointed to the Pokéball in my hand.

"Willow the Sandshrew. My third Pokémon." I held it out and released the ground-type from its ball. "Meet the Willow!"

She titled her head up at me. "Who are you?"

"Um… I'm your new trainer… name's Li Dian."

Before she could speak further, Zhao Yun joined us, carrying two bags. One was around his shoulders and was black with silver lining, a silver belt held six Pokéballs to it and a colorful scarf trailed behind his movements. I don't think I mentioned it before, but he has _really_ long and silky black hair. He wore a green jacket that went past his waist almost suit-like and was a high collared button-up. His pants were a darker shade of green and his boots were black. There was an odd symbol of a silver dragon on the upper right of his jacket, just over his heart. There wasn't _any_ doubt of him looking feminine at all. The odd thing was that it suited him.

He clicked his tongue as he approached us. "First day out Guan Ping and you forget your bag. I told you to grab it on the way out." He gently scolded Guan Ping while handing the bag in his right hand to him. It was smaller and was a dark green color with red lining the pockets.

"Ah, arigato* sensei! I've forgotten all about it!" He took the bag while bowing low.

Zhao Yun sighed and turned toward me. "I have four Pokémon currently with me. I asked Xu Shu if the Nuzlocke affected me this time and it appears it hasn't. But that will not stop me from acting like it will. You can't be too careful. We're heading off to Aguamine City, so I hope the two of you have everything with you."

I felt around for my bag. "Um… big problem… I think I left my bag in your house."

He tossed it to me. "That's what I thought too so luckily I grabbed it before locking the door." He took out a silver Pokédex. "Do you know how a Nuzlocke ends Li Dian?" He looked me in the eye as he asked. I shook my head. I didn't recall ever being told either. "When you run out of Pokémon. That means if you ever lose all members of your team, it's over for you. There's a merciful thing about it though. If you so choose to, you can continue your challenge _if_ and only _if_ you have more Pokémon at the Professor's lab."

"And if I don't?" I raised an eyebrow while picking Willow up. She curled up in my arms. Kaitang grabbed onto my shoulder and Comet landed in my hair.

"Then you're banned from the Shanghai Region. You can come back to redeem yourself here once you complete a Nuzlocke challenge elsewhere. And there are many forms of it."

* * *

Needless to say, Aguamine City was loud in activity.

"Okay, okay! Who died!?" I was pushed back again and ran into yet another person who was running the opposite way. "Seriously, what's up?"

"Team Star and Team Nova grunts have met in the center of Aguamine. They're all over the place and they've caused a lot of destruction to the surrounding areas." That was what the person said before dashing off again. Didn't I mention that I had a gut feeling something big would happen?

"Wonderful, they've made their move." Zhao Yun sighed under his breath.

"Okay, can you explain who this Team Star and Nova are?" I was so annoyed with being out of the picture.

"We're about to meet them. So be patient." Zhao Yun told me before walking calmly through the crowd. I made a sidelong glance towards Guan Ping, who looks just as concerned as I felt.

"This might lead us into a battle Li Dian. I'll be sending out Zhui if we have to."

"I'll be right behind you with Shou." And we followed Zhao Yun into the crowd.

We managed to keep up with him, since he was pretty tall, and even dodged the majority of the crowd since no one was running into us. The problem was that it was getting more and more packed as we got closer to where the action was.

There were four people in the center battling, and they were causing a ruckus. And loads of property damage.

"The spirit of ice should not fall into the hands of Team Star!" Said a man on the right. He wore an odd uniform of black and bright cyan, with full metal gloves and metal boots. He wore a bunch of medals on his chest. His companion was a shorter woman with short black hair and a single ear piercing adoring her left ear. She wore a similar outfit but wore no medals. The difference was that she wore white instead of black and the cyan was lighter in color. I'm guessing since he mentioned Team Star he was a part of Team Nova. Both of them had brown eyes.

"Tottoto dete Ike*." Called someone from the left. It came from a woman with white hair braided down the side of her chest. She wore black gloves but had silver heels and wore a business suit with a skirt going down to her knees that was dark blue and purple. She had black tights on and her eyes appeared to be blue. Her own companion was a male wearing a hat that was pulled in front of his face somewhat, wearing black fingerless gloves and sporting a gold belt, wearing dark blue with purple shoes. He appeared to have green eyes. "The creature of winter shall belong to Team Star! Team Nova does their work in vain!" She called out an attack for her… was that a Bidoof?

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes and looked back to the battle. That was differently a Bidoof…

"W-What the heck!?" I nearly yelled.

Guan Ping stood next to me and jumped a bit at my loud voice. "What's wrong?" He rose an eyebrow at me.

"That lady's using a Bidoof!" I nearly cried. "It's hilarious but questionable at the same time!"

"What do you have against Bidoof?"

I was wiping away the tears that started to brim at the corners of my eyes. "N-nothing, it's just that… these guys seem like _very_ important people, and they're fighting with a Bidoof! Of all the Pokémon to use!"

"One of them is using a Bidoof, the other one is fighting with a Zubat." Guan Ping took out his Pokédex, which was a bright aquamarine color, and scanned the aforementioned Zubat. He whistled. "A level 15 Zubat. Li Dian, who is the highest level on your team?"

I was raising an eyebrow over his colorful Pokédex when he asked the question. "Um, Kaitang Shou's the strongest I have at level 14 going onto 15 soon. You?"

"Zhui at level 13." Guan Ping watched the battle closely, moving to scan the Bidoof. "This battle is over, that Bidoof is level 13 as well."

And it was. The Zubat used a powerful Wing Attack on the Bidoof, flying it past its trainer rather harshly. It was already in bad shape before, but now it was nearly heart wrenching to see it try to stand.

"You may want to find a stronger partner in battle. The idiots of Team Star knows not their limitations." The Team Nova guy looked at his companion. "This encounter is over. We have won and got what we came for. Apparently the rumor of Team Star having two Generals stationed here was incorrect. We'll take our leave now."

He withdrew his Zubat and began to walk away. The female hastily ran after him, "Y-yes sir."

As the crowd began to disperse I made out Zhao Yun's form and pointed to him to Guan Ping. "Found sensei."

* * *

 _Ma Chao's P.O.V (With Bao Sanniang in Route 1)_

"You have to battle the Pokémon before you can catch it." I had an elbow on my knee and was leaning into my hand. "Try to weaken it a bit. Plus you may want to work on watching your opponent's moves."

The sun was about to be over our heads for the day and we made no progress in leaving Route 1. In fact I kind of slept in and my student, Bao Sanniang, decided not to risk getting me up. So I woke up finding her fighting wild Pokémon to get some levels up on Xun, her Torchic. They struggled against an oddly colored Taillow. By oddly colored I meant it was a shiny.

"I can let you borrow a Pokéball from me. It's no big deal I have like ten of them." I tossed her one, which she almost didn't catch.

"Are you sure. It doesn't look like I weakened it well enough." She was indecisive of it. She looked towards the bird Pokémon and back to the Pokéball in her hands.

"Do you want to lose a shiny Pokémon? They're rare. Besides, you've weakened it enough." We had to get to Aguamine City so we can stock up supplies. I've never had to stay in a single Route longer than I had to, and it was giving Zhao Yun time to move.

She just nodded her head and, with determination set, she threw the Pokéball and it made contact with the shiny Taillow. The ball rocked back and forth once… twice… Click! Capture complete. "Whoohoo! We got a new friend Xun!" She picked up the Pokéball and jumped up and down with it. "Oh, what should I name them?" Xun just cocked his head to the side- his way of saying "are you kidding me?"

"Know its gender first. You should have gotten a Pokédex from Xu Shu, didn't you? Use it to scan the Pokéball and its gender will be brought up."

"What would you name it Ma-san?" I raised my eyebrow at the nickname but crossed my arms in thought.

"Dunno. First shiny Pokémon I caught was a Mareep my cousin repeatedly called Cotton Candy. It's still a Mareep though." I looked down at my wrist to see my watch. It was almost noon. Time to start moving. "If we want to get anywhere let's get to Aguamine City now! We wasted enough time here."

"I was training, so it wasn't wasting time on my part. You were still asleep." Bao Sanniang picked up Xun and ran to catch up to me.

"For future reference, please get me up and don't let me sleep in. It's bad enough that if I do sleep I can stay asleep during an earthquake. And hey," I stopped her from walking. "Congrats on your first catch."

* * *

 _Li Dian's P.O.V (Out the gates of Aguamine City, going into Route 3)_

Okay, so Route 2 was blocked by a huge freaking crowd. There was no way we could go past it to get my encounter there. And whatever Pokémon that were catchable in Aguamine City before are now gone. Poof! Like going straight to Zhao Yun's place wasn't the best thing for me at the time. So I still had my team of three: Kaitang, Comet, and Willow. Guan Ping had Zhui, Jing, and Dalie.

Zhao Yun said he had four Pokémon on him, meaning he had two empty Pokéballs on his belt. The only Pokémon I seen him have was the larger-than-average Staraptor. And what I mean by that was that, yes, it _was_ big!

So we were on our way out of the city going to Route 3 when there was a commotion behind us. "Stop, no one is allowed out of the city until we find out what Team Nova stole." There were two police officers in full uniform, addressing us.

"Are you kidding me!? Nanda!*" I felt my headache from lack of sleep come back to me. The loud noises were deafening and this was not making it any better."

"No Pokémon can be out at this time. Or you will be counted as among the shady characters that were just present." They were right in front of us now.

"Where were you guys when those two nutcases were battling it out?" I asked them. I really didn't want to put my Pokémon in their balls yet. We weren't in danger, and they were still small enough to be carried around for the time being. They want to see the world just as much as I do!

"Failure to comply will evoke you of your Trainer License." I must have set off a nerve in one of them to get the harsh response.

"Enough! Officers I am Veteran Trainer Zhao Yun, the two you see here are new trainers in a Nuzlocke and are _under_ my supervision. If I have to contact the league for your lack of ability I will do so without hesitation." He showed them his Trainer License, plus a second one underneath it, which were fanned out in front of him, allowing the two men before us to see it but hidden from Guan Ping and I.

"T-terribly sorry sir, please forgive our hasty nature. You may go forth." And they quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"Well that was odd." Guan Ping voiced what I was feeling. "Out of everyone going through the roads going into and out of Aguamine they stopped us but no one else."

"We must have come off as suspicious to them. Worry not about it and let's head to Route 3. Next to Route 3 are the East Flower Fields. That's two areas that the two of you can get a catch from." Zhao Yun led the way out.

I followed right behind him and I noticed many patches of grass. Long patches of grass. Like no one took the time of day to _mow the darn lawn_! Well, Route to be precise.

I was too busy focusing on _avoiding_ the long grass, and failed to see a rock in the road. Zhao Yun swiftly moved away from it but I managed to trip over it. I landed face down on the ground, arms out. A Pokéball unclipped from my belt and rolled into the grass. There was a bright flash of light, than the tell-tale of click… click… Click! I caught something, but I don't know what it is for my Route 3 encounter.

Guan Ping took this time to look behind him, and see me on the ground. He raised an eyebrow at me as I reached for the Pokéball I lost in the grass on my back. "Did you trip?"

"No, I was attacking the ground!" I pulled out the Pokéball. I'll name whoever is in it Mysterio or Mystery depending on the gender.

"Backwards?"

"I'm freaking talented alright!"

* * *

 ***Language seen and would be repeated for your reference! Correct me if I'm wrong! (P.S.: I'd write a little reference notecard for your convenience if I was you if you continue to read the story. I'll try to keep it at a minimal. I'll use these quite a bit. You will see the marks above some letters that emphasize pronunciation: I may or may not write it like such…**

* _ **Tā mā de**_ \- Chinese for f*ck, sh*t, or damn it. Translates to "his mother" and is a common curse word.

* _ **Bàoqiàn**_ \- Chinese for sorry. _**Gomen'nasai**_ in Japanese also translates to sorry.

* _ **Arigato**_ \- Thank you in Japanese. _**Xiexie**_ is the same translation in Chinese.

* _ **Sensei**_ \- Japanese for teacher, mentor, etc.

* _ **Kuso**_ \- Sh*t or Darn in Japanese.

* _ **Chinchin**_ \- Japanese child-like way of calling someone a dick. It's almost like _**Baka**_ in a sense which means stupid but with a rougher edge of tone. _**Chinpo**_ is the adult version and is more insulting. Chinchin is almost playful and not that all insulting, whereas Chinpo is much more offensive.

* _ **Naraku**_ \- Japanese for Hell. Other forms of this include: _**Nanda**_ – "What the hell?" and _**"Nanda yo omae-wa?"**_ – "Who the hell do you think you are?" _**"Omae wa dare da?"**_ – "Who the hell are you?"

* _ **Wáng bā dàn**_ \- Translates to "Son of a B*tch." Chinese.

* _ **Damare**_ and _**Bi Zui**_ \- Translates to "Shut Up" in Japanese and Chinese respectfully. _**Urusai**_ also works in saying "shut up."

* _ **Aitsu**_ \- Japanese for "that creep!"

* _ **Tottoto dete Ike**_ – "Get the hell out of here"

 **That is currently all I have at the moment. This list may be updated further along the series. Also, name Bao Sanniang's shiny Taillow!**


End file.
